Yo y la Tecnologia
by LukaLukaFever
Summary: Esta es la vida de Kasane Teto en un mundo en el que la tecnologia es todo para ella, como sobrevivira esta chica en la gran sociedad? Teto'sPOV


**Bueno esta Fanfic es algo que se me ocurrio ya que por lo general es lo que hago yo y elegi a teto porque es mi favorita~ disculpen por las faltas de otrografia, espero y les guste.**

**Vocaloid no pertenece.**

* * *

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Teto la gran Kasane, pueden llamarme Teto-chan o simplemente Teto.

Bueno desde que era una pequeña lo único que me gustaba era leer, si leer y escribir. Es algo que no mucha gente hace en estos días pero aquí me tienen, yo al parecer soy la única de mi clase si no de toda la escuela entera a la que le gusta leer libros.

Debido a esta costumbre mia me e ganado el titulo de Tetosaurus, porque se preguntaran si nada que ver con los libros? Pues yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo que ustedes, las personas de hoy ya no tiene creatividad y dicen la primer tontería que se les viene a la mente y esas tonterías o mas bien la estupidez se esparce con rapidez por todas partes, por eso no me gusta hablar mucho con las personas, no es que sea anti-social como todos me llaman, si no que no quiero contagiarme de su idiotez.

-hija baja y sal al mundo exterior por al menos una vez en tu vida- gritaba mi madre quien estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo

-No exageres madre, claro que e salido al mundo exterior- le decia mientras estaba recostada en mi cama

Mi madre es un tanto exagerada, claro que si salgo de la casa de vez en cuando, ósea cuando tengo clases, pero como ahora estoy de vacaciones no e visto la luz del día en mas de 1 mes pero eso no es nada de que preocuparse, mi record a sido de 3 meses enteros encerrada y cada vez al despertarme pienso en romper ese record.

Floja? No prefiero ser llamada ahorradora de energía, tienen idea de lo cansado que es para mi el salir fuera de mi casa y abandonar a mi bebe?.

Si mi bebe es my computadora que de seguro si es que me llegara a casar con alguien "coughTedcough" de seguro amaría mas a my computadora que a mi propio hijo, lo se, soy una persona mala pero asi es la vida de cruel.

En este momento estoy un poco triste, mis auriculares no sirven y mi madre apenas y me alimenta ya quisiera que me diera dinero para comprarme unos.

En fin dejare de quejarme de mi floja e no interesante vida y les contare lo que hago encerrada aquí en mi recamara. Como dije con anterioridad, me gusta leer y escribir asi que decidi hacer una cuenta en cierta pagina llamada VocalFiction. Net.

Es una pagina creada de seguro por un chico nerd que de seguro no tenia nada mejor que hacer y se puso a crear un paraíso para que las personas como el pudieran convivir a través de la red y asi expander el virus que nos quita nuestra vida social, cosa que yo nunca tuve en primer lugar asi que no lo culpo.

E de decir que como su nombre lo indica, esta pagina puede ser un poco racista porque según ellos nosotros los UTAUS somos unos buenos para nada, si claro.

Bueno en fin, yo me dedico a escribir mis pequeñas historias patéticas en este sitio, es como un diario pero a diferencia de este aquí todos pueden leer lo que escribes, y claro reírse hasta no poder mas.

Bajo las cobijas estoy yo, mi cuarto esta completamente oscuro, solo se puede ver un poco de luz que proviene de mi laptop, el reloj marca las 12:00am, medianoche y aun sigo aquí, escribiendo mis disparates mientras como una galleta.

Creo que entrare a Facebook para ver si hay alguien despierto.

Contraseña: tetoxted

Ha, lo se es una contraseña boba pero me gusta y es fácil recordarla.

Solicitudes de amistad: 0

Mensajes: 1

Notificaciones: 2

Wow, rompí mi record amigos, mi record era de 1 solicitud y 5 mensajes, todos de mi madre.

Veamos de quien se trata….

Kaito te a enviado una solicitud en Cityville.

Kaito te a enviado una solicitud en Farmville.

Esto….bueno al menos tengo un mensaje.

Kaito Shion: Teto! Contesta mi solicitud en Cityville!

Por dios…pero seamos realistas, era de esperarse ya que nadie me habla.

Facebook Off

Ok, ahora entrare a mi pagina favorita, la cual no depende de si tienes vida social o no.

Contrasena: tetoxted

Bienvenida Diosa de la literatura

Oh veamos que tenemos aquí, 2 mensajes, bien bien…

Reyberenjena

Para: Diosa de la literatura

Asunto: Depresión

Querida diosa de la literatura, esta vez solicito tu ayuda no en cuestiones de escritura sino en la vida real, tengo un problema amoroso, una chica de mi clase de matemáticas, es linda y me gusto mucho pero no sabe ni siquiera que existo, necesito tu ayuda, que puedo hacer para llamar su atención?

Ha, este chavo cree que tengo vida social o que? Que acaso no se da cuenta que estoy aquí por lo menos 24 horas diarias, bueno miento, restando unos cuantos minutos en los que me alimento y hago mis necesidades.

Veamos

Diosa de la literatura

Para: Reyberenjena

Asunto: depresión

Bueno en primer lugar, que con tu nombre? Pero bueno yo diria que por lo menos trates de hablare, un Hola no hace daño a nadie, se valiente, eres un rey! De las berenjenas pero a fin de cuentas rey.

Veamos el otro mensaje….

ChicaTunarosada

Para: Diosa de la literatura

En verdad eres una diosa?.

Wow que mensaje tan… inesperado.

En eso se escucha la puerta de mi habitacion, rapidamente cierro mi laptop y finjo estar dormida, espero a que la puerta se cierre.

Me e salvado una vez mas! Pero ya es muy tarde asi que decido apagar todo y dormir.

Al día siguiente me levanto con una cara que no se imaginan, dure en la ducha por lo menso 20 minutos, me habia quedado dormida y mi padre al ver que no salía tuvo qe derrivar la puerta, fue un total desastre.

Desayune y me dirigí a la escuela, en otras palabras, el infierno.

La odio en verdad.

Por fin llego a mi destino, entro al salón de clases y comienza la tortura.

-Llego Tetosaurus- decía una chica de pelo amarillo mientras estaba con su mirada fija en su celular.

-Vamos no sean asi con ella, no ven que esta enferma-

Insulto tras insulto, no podía soportarlos mas pero a fin de cuentas no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Me senté en mi butaca y saque un cuaderno rosa de mi mochila, era un cuaderno en el cual escribía todo lo que pasaba durante mi visita a en este infierno y despues distorsionaba un poco la información para convertirla en una dulce y maravillosa historia.

El maestro entro a clases con su gran maletín que estaba lleno de cosas inútiles como el de todos los profesores.

La clase comenzó y lo que estaba apunto de pasar ese día en aquella clase era algo que se convertiría en una gran historia, romántica, loca y sin sentido alguno


End file.
